<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>被猛兽吞噬的英雄会获得重生吗【芝诺光】 by Ayrganea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622421">被猛兽吞噬的英雄会获得重生吗【芝诺光】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea'>Ayrganea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>稿子写完了，全文1W+谢谢金主约我！！这次的我也不会起名，总之字写长点<br/>厌恶着皇太子的英雄在阿拉米格战斗结束后获得了一只同样伤痕累累的黑豹，这可他却不知道等待着他的是噩梦一般的深渊<br/>预警：OOC严重，修改了暗区战斗和飞燕同白袍芝打架的时间线，有【不知道有没有表现出来的】恶堕</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>被猛兽吞噬的英雄会获得重生吗【芝诺光】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>光抱着被强行塞过来的黑豹有些郁闷，大约是之前和芝诺斯的决斗太过惨烈，伤势未好全的英雄被勒令好好休息，没得到允许不许去出任务，太无聊可以先照顾这只伤痕累累被人从皇宫的废墟里挖出来的无主豹子。<br/>想到那位疯狂的皇子，他还下意识的皱了皱眉。<br/>不得不说，提出这个要求的人准确的抓住了英雄的喜好，使得原本跃跃欲试想着掩饰伤口上场帮忙的光老实的带着黑豹回家疗养。<br/>或许是这段时间的静养让这只生命力极强的猛兽获得了足够的能量补充，伤口愈合的速度几乎超过了拥有海德林加护的英雄，今天已经被允许拆去绷带。这可高兴坏了戴着保护项圈避免他习惯性给自己清理皮毛而舔去药物的黑豹，半抱着养伤期间难兄难弟的光都能感觉到他的激动，联想到这类生物的习性也被带得愉快了许多，打算回去后好好为它清理一番。<br/>黑豹以一种猫科动物特有的优雅姿态双爪交叠趴在光的浴室内，光是这样就占据了大半的空地，站在一旁的英雄心想虽然体型有些过于庞大了，但是这样才够过瘾不是吗，想到以后的好日子，他不禁会心一笑，卷起袖子蹲下身来为它清理皮毛。<br/>等到地板上的流水都变得清澈，光也累得满身大汗。<br/>偷偷嘀咕了一句好家伙，低声感叹豹子给洗个澡怎么比在基拉巴尼亚跑风脉还累。<br/>他随手抓起衣服下摆抹了把汗，露出了汗津津的腹部皮肤，盯得入神的黑豹一改先前的安静站起身来甩了甩湿漉漉的毛发，劈头盖脸溅了光一身，本来就清凉的布料紧贴在皮肤上黏糊糊的，让他有些无奈的脱下后整个人猛的扑到了黑豹的身上胡乱揉着那身光滑的毛发。<br/>“真是个淘气鬼，搞得爸爸也得一起洗个澡，是不是故意的，嗯？”他自我代入了饲主这个身份，揉着黑豹的脖子一顿乱蹭，弄得那张黑得都快看不清表情的猫脸上露出了肉眼可见的嫌弃。<br/>对着不能回应的豹子说这样幼稚话语的光自己都觉得好笑，亲了亲那颗大脑袋后冲进了喷头下胡乱冲了冲，觉得差不多后才甩着滴水的短发走到盯着他一动不动的豹子面前。<br/>他顺着野兽的目光看向自己胸腹处那道已经快要好全的刀伤，耸了耸肩解释道：“我的勋章，这，这，这都是在阿拉米格害得你被埋在废墟里的讨厌皇子害的，有机会记得给我报仇。”<br/>大概了解黑豹从哪挖出来的光开玩笑似的擅自给帝国皇子扣了一个罪名，不顾那张黑脸上人性化的表情，自顾自的又蹭了蹭和他一样湿漉漉的猫科动物。<br/>“虽然是他让我拥有了你，但是你以后可不能和他一样。”突然开始说教的光被豹子不爽的鼻息喷了一脸。<br/>他也不太在意，笑着和豹子滚作一团，但是在玩闹中另一只手却不怀好意的向后面探去，趁着黑豹不留神提起了对方那根粗壮的大尾巴，凑过去仔细地观察了那个颜色粉嫩的器官之后，一本正经的摸了摸下巴嘀咕了一句怎么是只公豹子，这样说着他还胆大包天的捏了捏两颗圆润的黑色毛球，激得黑豹毛都炸了起来。<br/>然后对着爱宠耍流氓的英雄获得了毫不留情的一尾鞭。<br/>拥有豹子的生活似乎和往常也没什么不同，多了一只气势惊人的野兽那些过来搭讪的人反而还少了些，让这位为阿拉米格出了大力气的英雄清静了不少。<br/>他不太在意物质上的享受，但是对身边的人和物倒是十分慷慨，以至于原本有些营养不良的黑豹被养得肉眼可见的结实了许多，不像刚来时那样可以轻易被抱起来了，阿拉米格的医师说过这只豹子还在成长期，以后的体型或许还会更加庞大。<br/>原来那些冒险者没说错，宠物养大真的能变成坐骑。<br/>得知这个消息的光喜滋滋的又蹭了蹭那一身光滑的皮毛，然后被近来做什么都懒洋洋的黑豹有些嫌弃的用脑袋把他顶开后，尾巴拍打着地面发出噼啪声。<br/>识时务的英雄往旁边一滚，干脆就着阳光四仰八叉地躺在自家庭院中的草坪上睡了过去，等到他舒适地打着小呼噜的声音响起，趴在房檐下的黑豹才睁开了眯起的双眼。<br/>柔软的肉垫避免了行走时发出响动，黑色的皮毛吸收了阳光后透露出隐隐的光泽感，它像是阳光下的幽灵，悄无声息的出现在光的身边，用湿润的鼻头凑近那张睡得正香的脸，玻璃珠一样透彻的眼睛里显露出些许的疑惑。<br/>它身体里的灵魂也同样疑惑，好像不太明白自己为何会出现在这样一具躯体之内。<br/>湿润的鼻尖从面庞一路嗅到脖颈，锋利的犬齿挣脱束缚，惨白的色泽配合着鲜红的舌头带来强烈的视觉冲击，好像只要它想，这头猛兽就能毫不留情的咬断大名鼎鼎的英雄的脖子。<br/>但是它选择轻柔的舔了舔光的颈侧，突突跳动的血管在猫科动物粗糙的舌头下生动又鲜活，被舔了的光睡得迷迷糊糊的，懒散的抬起眼皮发现是豹子之后抬手抱着它的脑袋蹭了蹭，干脆抬脚一勾把这只猛兽一起拉到了地上打算抱着一起睡。<br/>从未和人如此亲近的灵魂在这具身体里为此感到诧异，随即露出了人性化的笑容盯着光再次睡过去的面庞顺着他的力道一起趴了下来。<br/>或许是以太的组成不同，闯入这具身体的灵魂并不能长时间的掌控黑豹的行为方式，只能勉强有些意识感应得到外界的事物，好在随着时间的变化他所能出现的时间和对身体的控制程度也在增加，不可避免的还是被猫科动物的行为模式影响到了许多。<br/>理所应当的出现了黑色的猛兽拥有着人性化的眼神，舌头却还在无意识的舔着爪子的场面 。<br/>意识到这个情况的灵魂倒是觉得无所谓，甚至还转移阵地去舔了舔英雄的脸颊，惹得睡梦中的家伙又嘀嘀咕咕的不知道说了些什么，亲昵的蹭了蹭那张毛茸茸的脸。<br/>感觉还不错。<br/>比起后来那样排斥但是依旧会让他热血沸腾的眼神，化身为猛兽的灵魂也享受英雄这样无意识的亲近。<br/>就是不知道对方在得知他的存在后会是什么样的想法呢。主导了身体的加雷马皇子在内心露出了恶趣味的笑容，趴在一旁找了个舒适的姿势一同睡去。<br/>光最近觉得黑豹有些不对劲，主要表现在他越来越像人这一点上。<br/>想起丽瑟试图摸摸它后被漠然的眼神弄得有些尴尬的模样，以及在遇到蛮神的时候居然还饶有兴致的趴在场边观战的情景，虽然说从豹子身上感觉到人性有些不对劲，但是它这样的表现甚至会让光觉得熟悉。<br/>就像是某个身居高位的家伙。<br/>他躺在豹子的肚子上有一搭没一搭的玩着对方的尾巴疑惑的思考着，金色的身影在眼前一闪而过，让光下意识的用了一些力道，沉浸在思绪里的英雄完全没意识到自己动作的走向越发危险，用劲的同时被不客气的抽了一尾巴后才醒悟过来，抱歉的蹭了蹭那身茸茸的皮毛，打消了那个可笑的念头。<br/>人怎么会变成豹子呢。<br/>他没看到黑豹一向漫不经心的眼神牢牢地锁定在他身上，里面的欲望几乎都要溢出将他吞噬。<br/>虽然这样的生活也很不错，但是他更渴望激烈一些的，能够让他感到危机步步紧逼的战斗。金色的灵魂懒洋洋的趴着任由他认定的挚友躺在他的腰腹处胡乱蹭动，眯起的竖瞳缓慢放大，浑身散发着愉悦的气息，随即又在光注意到之前收回了自己的目光，有意无意的扭过头舔了舔对方的耳尖。<br/>光心底的那丝怀疑的小芽很快就被这个举动掐掉，别开玩笑了，那个自以为是的皇太子就算变成豹子怎么会放下身段去这样亲近人呢。<br/>抱着这样的想法，重新打起精神的英雄又丢掉了那些芥蒂和这只危险的野兽玩闹起来。<br/>“叫你雷帕德，可以吗。”想起朋友们开玩笑似的打趣养了这么久都没有一个正式的名字，向来很是随便把金色的鲶鱼直接叫金鲶的光之战士冥思苦想半天终于想了个过得去的名字。<br/>如果说叫一只黑豹做另一个语言中黑豹的发音也算起名的话。<br/>博学的豹子很不大痛快地喷了一口气，却被傻乎乎的英雄当做是认同，高高兴兴地又亲了亲那颗大脑袋。<br/>但是怀疑的种子一旦种下，就会在不知不觉中生根发芽。<br/>偶尔一闪而过的审视般的眼神，半夜醒来会发现床边目不转睛的猫科动物双眼折射着窗外的微光，看到他战斗时兴致勃勃的模样，那令人不安的猜测在光的心底盘旋，最终还是没有说出来。<br/>对芝诺斯的厌恶和对黑豹的喜爱形成的矛盾感，以及在多玛和月读战斗的疲惫让光明显的精神不振，以至于化身为豹子的某位皇子都察觉到了不对劲，可他显然觉得陷入纠结的英雄十分有意思，甚至有时会刻意扮演一只无知的豹子陪着他游历冒险，这样的日子至少比他在皇宫里无聊得打瞌睡有趣。<br/>随着那个有着芝诺斯面容的家伙在多玛阴谋的暴露，艾欧泽亚和加雷马之间的摩擦日益加重，以至于发起了战争，纷涌而来的战斗以及伙伴们接连昏迷的情况让光感受到了焦虑的滋味，一向好眠的他此刻做起了噩梦。<br/>或许是日有所思夜有所梦，充满血色的梦境中依旧出现了芝诺斯，他出现在蓝色的精灵之后。<br/>透过被洞穿的血肉，那点金色像潮水一般涌出，伴着加雷马人的面容将他拉去阿拉米格的后花园中。<br/>对面的男人口型一张一合，无非在说什么心愿已了认为他是唯一挚友之类的话语，也不等他有所反应，干脆利落的刎颈自杀。<br/>胃部的酸水翻涌至喉头，芝诺斯的死亡让他的理智燃烧。为什么，明明同样用挚友这个称呼呼唤他的那个人再也回不来了，这个加雷马人却能这样这样轻易地结束自己的性命，这样不尊重自己生命的行为让光有些恼怒。<br/>“不许死，我不许你放弃生命，我还没有彻底击败你，我不允许……”<br/>各种各样死亡的片段在光的眼前回放，他甚至有些慌乱的想着这个人擅自认定他为挚友之后为什么又这样将他抛下。无法辨别面前的究竟是精灵还是加雷马人的英雄试图冲上去阻止对方，但是还是快不过去意已决的帝国皇子，或许是因为在不真实的梦境中，场面被夸大了许多，温热的鲜血溅出泼了英雄半边身子，腥臭的气味让人作呕，他手忙脚乱的捂着那个不断涌出鲜血的口子，反胃带来的眩晕感愈加强烈，以至于他都有那种自己的身体内血液也在大量溢出的错觉。<br/>鼻腔和喉间的血腥味浓重，温暖的阿拉米格一时间变得有些寒冷起来，战斗后的疲惫使得沉重的身体反应有些迟钝的光茫然的擦了擦脸上的血液，接着好像是为了证明先前并不是错觉，哇的呕出一大口鲜血。<br/>穿心的疼痛在他的身体里蔓延，以他为中心的世界暗了下来，鲜血从胸口流至地面，他就像无穷无尽的血库，那些液体没有停息的意思，反而蔓延开来，将地上的加雷马人浸泡入内，金色的发丝在血色的河流里沉浮，原本失去意识帝国皇子就像故事里的睡美人睁开了双眼，露出了不似人类的竖瞳。<br/>但是光已经无暇去关注了。<br/>细密的碎裂感让他感觉自己的每个动作都会发出冰雪崩塌的嘎啦声，以太化的身体逐渐失去知觉，光后知后觉的明白了一件事。<br/>这是她，是伊塞勒，是奥尔什方，是他们的死亡。<br/>英雄不觉得恐惧，要是没有伙伴们，承受这一切的都应该是他才对，是他不够强大，没有办法保护他们，才会一个接一个的失去他们。<br/>无法察觉到身体的存在只剩下视觉能够让他看清这空间里的一切之后，一直以来负担在他身上的压力在这一刻清晰明了起来。<br/>鲜血里爬出来看不清面孔的精灵、鲁加以及拉拉菲尔族，他们依靠在光的身边或支撑他摇摇欲坠的身体。<br/>浸泡在血液里的芝诺斯也站了起来，艳丽的面孔沾染着鲜血却不显得狼狈，那双和雷帕德如出一辙的眼睛好像在明示些什么。<br/>无法掌控身体的光躲避不开，那点厌恶感再次袭上心头。<br/>他羡慕芝诺斯的强大，痛恨无力反抗的自己，这样的情感在他们的战斗中，在芝诺斯自顾自的给他的定位中逐渐变质成了对皇子的厌恶。<br/>什么野兽、猎物、挚友，他好像是物件被随意放置，实力不足的他任由芝诺斯定位他们之间的关系，没人知道他原本也曾对月夜下摘下头盔的加雷马人有过一瞬间的心潮澎湃。<br/>仅剩的视觉逐渐失去了焦距，一直没有动静的芝诺斯幻象突然开了口。<br/>“明明是都是沾染鲜血的刽子手，为什么还想要阻止敌人的死亡呢，这样情况下的悲天悯人似乎有些不合时宜。” 他的话语拉回了光的灵魂，“还是说艾欧泽亚的英雄同情心发散，又或者是你已经意识到了我们是同类，你也不想失去我。”<br/>皇子伸出手覆上光的面庞，被取回身体控制能力的青年有些厌恶的拍开。<br/>明明只是随意的对话，光却觉得讽刺，他并不想在和这个人解释什么，只是明白了自己试图拯救奥尔什方的感情因为那个称呼转移到了这个加雷马人的身上，可是这样的梦境只是告诉他只能继续这样无能为力下去。<br/>他也的确是个刽子手，收割了不知道多少性命的双手做出这种事情真是可笑到了极点。<br/>反胃感再次翻涌了起来，他觉得这样转移感情的自己恶心透顶。<br/>他张了张嘴试图吐出什么，可突如其来的窒息的感让这片黑色的空间分析崩塌，也将他从梦魇中拉出。<br/>窗外的天色不知道什么时候已经亮得刺眼，但是丝毫没有驱散光心中的阴霾，他看向将他唤醒的家伙，焦躁地趴在一旁喷气的雷帕德，正在用那条尾巴不安的拍打着地面，但是方才怀里的温暖和被子上的那几撮黑毛都在告诉他那个给他带来窒息感的罪魁祸首就是这个大家伙。<br/>或者还应该谢谢它。<br/>被冷汗浸透打底衫的光难受的扯了扯衣服，打算起身洗漱后敏锐的感觉到雷帕德的目光一直追随着他，笑着想要揉揉它的头，却在对上那双眼睛的时候僵在了半空。<br/>梦里拥有同样双眼的芝诺斯一闪而过，伸出去的手握成了拳，发白的指节暴露了英雄内心的不平静。<br/>习惯了他亲近的豹子仰起头来没有获得应有的触碰，有些疑惑的抬起头来，对上光表情僵硬的面容。<br/>“…抱歉，洗个澡再来陪你玩。”他也不管雷帕德能否听得懂，快步走向了浴室。<br/>金色的灵魂在低声轻笑，他不知道刚才明显做了噩梦的挚友都梦到了什么，但是对方表情痛苦深陷其中的模样，以及无意识的呼唤他名字声音中强烈的情感，面对着和他有相似之处的豹子都有这样强烈的反应的时候，皇子的确是为这份因他而引发出感情感受到了愉快。<br/>——<br/>天气逐渐转冷，艾欧泽亚和加雷马之间的战争却越发激烈，在和瓦厉斯的谈判不欢而散后，艾欧泽亚方面展开了对基姆利特暗区的进攻。<br/>随之而来的是雷帕德的发情，黏糊糊的黑豹不愿意离开光，时不时就想在他身上蹭一蹭，可大敌当前也没法临时为它寻找合适的伴侣解决这个粘人的家伙，光只能带着他上了前线。<br/>在基姆利特暗区的战斗中，单薄的兵力和随意布置的魔导兵器甚至让光怀疑加雷马志不在此，或许是为了证明他的猜测是错误的，在阿莉塞说出那句缓解氛围话语的同时，来自于灵魂深处的声音再次响起，光此时甚至有些庆幸于瓦厉斯干脆利落的撤军，也不禁怀疑这接二连三不断响起的声音其实是加雷马对付他们的招数。<br/>不行，不能再在这种时候失去任何一个人了。<br/>强忍着灵魂被抽离躯体的错位感，光挣扎着对阿莉塞伸出手去，面色痛苦的少女显然和他有着相同的想法，两只颤抖的手却在还没有触碰到对方的时候就无力落下，那点被压制下去的无力再次铺天盖地地将他淹没。<br/>可他的悲痛还没来得及发泄，通讯珠内就传来飞燕那处需要支援的信号，匆忙拜托皮平护送阿莉塞回到营地之后，闭眼重新调整了自己心绪的光拾起武器朝着指定的地点赶去。<br/>“海德林的使徒，许久不见了。”<br/>操控着芝诺斯身体的无影击败了飞燕之后对着赶来的光居高临下地说道。<br/>奇异的是，光并没有特殊的感觉，好像他所有的厌恶都是来自于那个独特的灵魂，面对着操控着他人躯体的艾里迪布斯只觉得聒噪，甚至还在心底嘲笑了一番就连雷帕德都比这个家伙像芝诺斯一些。<br/>他沉默的抬起武士刀，冲上前去和这个家伙战成一团，因为过于担忧阿莉塞的情况想着速战速决甚至还强行提了几分力道，打得艾里迪布斯有些应接不暇。<br/>只不过在一次错身的交手之中，那股子灵魂被抽离的感觉又再次降临<br/>一路跟着前进甚至还参与了战斗的雷帕德几乎是同时扑了上来，焦躁不安的绕着光打转，在他支撑不住自己身体的时候侧身用背部接住，粗壮的尾巴扫开了试图接近的人，为光圈出了一片地方。<br/>“我能感觉到有人正在召唤你，不过可惜的是他选错了时间。”提着长刀的艾里迪布斯就像是散步一般慢条斯理的步步靠近，顺带讲述着他必须要杀死光的决心。<br/>深陷错位感的光恍惚地抹去了脸上的冷汗，正要将自己撑起来的时候躲避的时候，蓄势待发的雷帕德也一跃而起将无影抬起的手撞开，在这一瞬间某个金色的东西一闪而过，惹得他的瞳孔骤然收缩。<br/>他不会认错的，那个影子是<br/>——是芝诺斯。<br/>那异想天开的猜测居然成了真，随即又陷入了另一个铺着巨大召唤阵的场景中。<br/>“真是一只护主的好猫咪，只不过你好像有些不一样……”现实世界中艾里迪布斯的疑惑还没说完，另一个银发的身影出现在了眼前。<br/>“接下来的对手是我了。”那人这样说着，握紧了长枪。<br/>没人知道在这场昏迷中光经历了什么，但是从病房醒来之后这个状态就不太对的家伙几乎是飘出的房间，就连前来看望他的艾默里克都察觉到了不对劲，可他最后还是还是贴心的没去询问。<br/>他先是去了一趟石之家看望伙伴们，然后又拜托了加隆德的各位帮助他一起探寻某个地点。在磨蹭完这些事项之后，他终于要开始面对自己家里的难题，犹豫不决地回了那栋充斥着他和雷帕德生活回忆的房间。<br/>他用尽全身的力气克制自己不对雷帕德下手，英雄对这只陪伴着他的猛兽实实在在的产生了感情。可他对芝诺斯的厌恶实在是无法控制，一想到那个男人鼻尖仿佛又能嗅到决战那天泼了他满脸的血腥气息，胃里翻涌的感觉难以按捺，修剪整齐的指甲在自己的手臂上留下了鲜红的痕迹。<br/>不明所以的豹子感受到了杀气，不安地绕着光走了几圈，一副领地受到威胁的表现，完完全全的就是警惕的猛兽模样，可是见过那样的场景之后光再也没法欺骗自己这只是一只普通的豹子了。<br/>他如同往常一般抚摸那颗头颅，紧接着手逐渐下滑来到了脆弱的脖颈处，毫无防备心的豹子抬起头被他摸得发出呼噜呼噜的低喘，然后在逐渐收紧的手掌中猛然睁开眼，开始了挣扎。<br/>但是很快那些力道就消失不见，沉静下来的黑豹眼睛里有了不一样的色彩，他好像带着笑意在询问光怎么不痛快一些，反而这样的犹豫不决。<br/>那样的眼神让光心底一沉，他不会认错的，这个眼神就是那个家伙。<br/>正当他闭上双眼狠心要将这条生命熄灭在手心时，那不合时宜的超越之力再次发动了，只不过这次的超越之力和往常不同，他的视角放在了某个人的身上。<br/>从小孤身一人到大的某个孩子，如果说光是一直在失去，那么他可以说是从未尝过失去的滋味，因为他根本没有可以失去的东西。从书中吸收的知识储存在脑海里没人能取走，与生俱来的强大天赋让他在战斗上进步神速，逐渐没有人能教导他，他也没有了可以匹敌的对手。<br/>无聊透顶，空虚，太空虚了。<br/>什么都无所谓，被皇帝训斥也无所谓，他逐渐同化成了和别墅中的仆人一般的活着的魔导装甲，对事物的兴趣维持不了多久。随着孩子上了战场，帝国兵器的凶名逐渐传开，士兵们见了他退避三舍，敌人被他打击得溃不成军，他依旧觉得空虚。<br/>好无聊，身体里的空洞快要将他吞噬，怎样都好，他需要能让自己热血沸腾的战斗，付出什么都无所谓。<br/>好在那无能的神最终听到了他的祈祷，光在黑白的世界里看到了自己的脸。<br/>“我们是同类。”他听到芝诺斯的声音这样说，“你会是属于我的困兽，我的挚友。”<br/>发动了人造超越之力的眼睛倒映在记忆中的自己眼中，鲜红的色彩逐渐放大，伴随着那奇异的花纹，醉以太那天旋地转的感觉回到了光的身上，一晃神场景又回到了他那被炉火烘烤得暖洋洋的房间内。<br/>陷入记忆中的那股子兴奋感仿佛还残存在光的感知中，身体的疲惫和精神上的愉快有些矛盾，让他发了一会呆才回过神来，皮肤上的刺痛感也姗姗来迟地传入了他的脑海中。<br/>衣物不知道什么时候化作了碎片，从那些稀稀拉拉的划痕大概能判断出来是某个装了某个疯狂灵魂的豹子做的，这个家伙此时正埋首在他的身上，仔细的舔抵着那些在之前的战斗中产生的伤口，不幸的是猫科动物的舌头上带着倒刺，只能加剧这样刺痛的面积，恼得光的眉头紧皱。<br/>察觉到他醒来，掌控着黑豹身体的芝诺斯也抬起了头，他的身上散发着愉快的气息，即便是动物的模样也无法掩盖那份情绪。<br/>“许久不见了挚友，我的记忆好看吗。”他不知道用了什么方法开口说话，那声音不像艾欧泽亚的任何一种语言，直接回荡在光的脑海中。<br/>随着这句问候，那令人发疯的空虚又降临在了光的身上，对芝诺斯的厌恶以及心理上的不适让光挣扎着想要起身呕吐。<br/>可是醉以太的负面效果还没从他的身上褪去，四肢都有些不受控制，发觉了这一点的芝诺斯慢条斯理的站了起来，调整了姿势后又趴了下来整只豹子都严严实实地压在光的身上，毛茸茸的皮毛为光赤裸的身体带去了温暖。<br/>和豹子抱成一团，这曾经是英雄最喜欢的，但是一想到那个在黑夜中同他一起取暖的家伙是芝诺斯，鸡皮疙瘩就不受控制的爆发了出来，在加上肚子上顶着某个十分有存在感的东西，让光加倍的不适。<br/>“啊，你在意的是这个东西啊，你要知道这个时期的野兽总是有点无伤大雅的小麻烦的。”芝诺斯表现得好像硬着性器顶着人家肚子的家伙不是他一样。<br/>“如果你实在是在意的话我也可以解决一下。”他这么说着，动物的面上一闪而过的笑意让人感觉不妙，抬了一下屁股之后双掌按着光那结实的胸肌便开始磨蹭起来。<br/>带着肉刺的粗大性器磨蹭着光的大腿内侧，那点在英雄身上少见的嫩肉很快就被磨得通红，长久没有释放过的东西也在这样的刺激下缓慢地苏醒。<br/>被这样的折辱也能产生欲望的认知让光浑身紧绷，在感觉到自己恢复了一些力气之后迅速的甩手向着那只在他身上兴风作浪的黑豹身上砸去，可令他意想不到的是，还未触碰到对方，就被芝诺斯身上爆发的强烈以太压回了地上，那些暗色的以太沉重得呼吸困难，涨红了脸的光只能艰难的侧过头去大口喘气。<br/>“你在恐惧什么，出手的速度都变慢了，明明憋得都快要发疯，却还在克制自己的想法。”豹子的面孔上出现了令人毛骨悚然的，可以称得上是和颜悦色的表情，“为什么不承认自己的欲望，再罪恶的东西我都见过，你压抑着的那些性欲，恨意以及厌恶简直不值一提，我们是同类，我会包容你。”<br/>他近乎蛊惑似的凑在光的耳边说完，身下的动作的不停，没过多久发出了一声舒适的喟叹，一些温凉的液体喷洒在了光的腿间。<br/>这一瞬间英雄那张面庞都扭曲了起来。<br/>“玩够了吗。”他终于愿意开口，几乎是咬牙切齿地一个字一个字从嘴角蹦出，“够了就滚开。”<br/>“不够，不够，我还没让你承认自己的欲望，这点又哪里足够。”恶劣的皇子重复了两遍，继续用几乎实质的以太压制着英雄，身体悄无声息地向下滑去，在光惊恐的眼神中张开了嘴巴，准确的伸出灵活的舌头包裹着那根半硬的性器，上下滑动起来。<br/>猫科猛兽的舌头为了方便舔食骨头上的碎肉肥厚而不失灵活，用来给人做口活实在是刺激得过了头。湿凉的触感以及上面被控制得很好的倒刺，要不是被按着，光几乎要爽得拱起身子来。<br/>不行…不行…这是芝诺斯，要是就这样释放岂不是就是输了。本来就一团乱麻的大脑里混杂上了欲望，让精神紧绷的英雄蹦出了一些莫名其妙的想法出来。但是外部的刺激是他没法控制的，极少自我抚慰的身体没多时就射了出来，浓稠的精液溅到了黑色的皮毛上，很快又浸透入内失去了痕迹，还有些溅到了豹子的鼻尖，又被他舔去。<br/>“那么接下来应该换我了。”似乎只是告知一声，一股巨力将光翻了过来，紧接着是股间被迅速的舔抵了两口算是湿润之后，某根带着热气的柱状物就这么强硬的闯了进来。几乎要把身体劈开的痛觉让光浑身颤抖，鼻尖的血腥气让他明白自己的后面似乎伤得不轻。<br/>事情进行到这步光几乎是有些麻木了，冷汗打湿了发丝，凌乱的敷在面上，身后的芝诺斯似乎也不太在意他的感受，自顾自的快速撞击，爽快的时候搭在他身上的爪子还无法控制的探出肉垫，在光的肩膀上留下几道血痕。<br/>在几乎要把内脏撞得位移的力道中，光之加护也起了作用，愈合大半的伤口又被肉刺扯破，在这反复拉扯的折磨折磨里，肠道被全方位碾压的光逐渐升起一阵诡异的感觉，烧灼的欲望从小腹升起，蔓延了全身，泛起了让人食指大动的粉色。<br/>被包裹着的芝诺斯当然也察觉到了这点，愉快的加重了自己的力道，撞得光几乎喘不过气来，不情不愿的发出了一声呻吟。聪明的加雷马猎人当然知道自己应该做些什么，他不断低声引诱着光，描述他的身体多么热情又主动，夸奖他的滋味如何的美好，仿佛他们两是什么亲密的爱人似的。课若是有外人看来只是一只体型庞大的野兽在同一名人类男人交媾的香艳场面罢了。<br/>有了第一个突破口接下来便是一发不可收拾，初尝情欲的英雄贪婪地绞着身后的东西，他本就不够稳定的认知被那些耳边回荡的呢喃弄得逐渐迷失，一心沉溺在那从未感受过的欲望之中。<br/>结实的臀部被毛发和性器击打得通红，他像一只雌兽一般匍匐在芝诺斯的身下，腥臭的精水溅在他的身上，又和黑豹的毛发纠缠在一起，后穴那些包裹不住的液体还是顺着大腿根部滑落到地上，打湿了一大片地毯，长时间的性事让他无暇去在意自身的整洁，之前困扰着他的那些东西似乎都在这场恐怖的性爱中发泄了个干净，以至于吃饱喝足的豹子凑上前来舔了舔脸侧也没有做过多的反抗。<br/>他闭眼恢复了一些体力之后，平静的从兵装库中抽出一把火枪，对着那颗他最喜欢搂在怀里的脑袋扣下了扳机。<br/>红白的混合物泼了他一身，可之前的那些反胃感再也没出现过，他安静的收拾好了豹子的尸体和一片狼藉的地面，走进淋浴下把一切都冲刷干净，就好像它们从未存在似的。<br/>自此之后一切又回复到了往常的轨迹上，只是某次遇到艾默里克的时候这位细致的议长先生不经意的询问是否发生了什么好事，英雄阁下的精神看起来好了许多。<br/>对此光也只是用想开了某些事情作为回答，体贴的伊修加德人便不再多问，转而说起了远行中的体验。<br/>没过多久魏吉的消息传来，对于水晶塔的挖掘已经有了新的进展，在外奔波了许久的光终于再次回到了家中收拾行李，为接下来的情况做好准备，没想到一进门就发现了一个意外的客人，高大的加雷马人不知道在那坐了多久，发觉光回来之后懒洋洋的抬了抬眼皮说道。<br/>“用完了就扔，可真是绝情啊，挚友。”<br/>他看着神情漠然的光，仿佛是在看镜子一般，凑上前去在他的耳边说道：“我是来继续我们先前未完成的事情的，我心爱的困兽。”<br/>口中呼出的气息温度从耳尖传递到光的体内，将他紧绷的肌肉包裹，涌入他的腹部化为翻涌的欲望，促使着他扯着死而复生的皇子的头发，迫使对方低下头来进行了一个充满血气的亲吻。<br/>阳光从芝诺斯的背后撒下，加雷马人化做的巨大阴影完全笼罩住了艾欧泽亚的英雄。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>